A New Life Chapter 3
by PCBW
Summary: An illness ravages through Kathryn's body. Can she learn to depend on her crew and those closest to her to help her through it and recover? Set after season 5 Latent Image. Literary Reference to Dante's La Vita Nuova. I would love some reviews, tell me if you like the direction! I nod to the amazing Jordan Trevor for the inspiration.


The Doctor moved quickly around the Captain, scanning and taking mental notes. Chakotay stood close to her bed, not being able to tear himself from her side – not wanting to leave her. She still hadn't woken despite the bright lights of sickbay and the occasional grunts and laden sighs of the doctor. Hyposrays were placed to her neck and fluid lines were set up.

"Doctor-"

"Not right now, Commander" he cut him off unceremoniously as he continued his assessment.

Chakotay nodded and kept quite until the Doctor's pace began to slow. After sufficiently stabilizing the captain, "Commander, what I have to say is unsettling. Would you like to discuss this in my office?"

"No," unable to peel himself from her side; worry kept him to her side like Velcro.

"Very well," the Doctor began somberly, "Do you remember the planet that we just left, Tevian 8? Before we beamed down to the surface, we were warned about an outbreak on the planet of a virus. The Tevian race has a complex biology; much different than human biology from what I could gather from the medical scans that were sent to us prior to departure to the planet for trade negotiations. Because of the biological disparities, I determined that none of the crew would be susceptible to the virus. However, it seems that I was wrong."

"You're saying that the Captain has contracted that Tevian virus?"

"Yes and no, Commander. I believe that the Captain was infected with the virus, but since contracting it, the virus has mutated according to her biology, creating a whole new virus altogether. One might say this virus is 'tailor made' to suit her biological make-up".

He looked down, and drew in a deep breath, "have any other crewmembers reported similar symptoms in the last 24 hours or in the last week since we left the planet?"

"No, Commander. It seems that the Captain is it's only victim so far. Since it was only you, the Captain, and Commander Tuvok that were present on the planet for the trade negotiations and since neither you or the Commander have reported symptoms – I think it's safe to assume that the Captain will be the only victim".

"Is there any risk of transmission to the crew?"

"No, Commander. The Tevian 8 virus was airborne, but the mutated form is non-transmissible. Additionally, since the virus has altered to suit the Captain's physiology, it is highly unlikely that anyone without her exact genetic makeup would be at risk. If she had an identical twin, perhaps – but since that is not the case the rest of the crew is not as risk".

Chakotay sighed and rubbed his neck. He glanced at Kathryn's sleeping form, "what should be expect from the virus? How long will she be ill?"

Hesitation and worry furrowed the brow Doctor's holographic forehead, "it's difficult to say. Commander,"

Chakoray looked up, "Commander, the Tevian 8 virus is very serious. It worries me that the Captain isn't waking up. I gave her a strong stimulant, but she remains in a deep sleep. Additionally, all the scans that I've taken indicate peripheral nerve damage. She's stable for now, but there remains some damage. However, peripheral nerves do regenerate, but I fear that if- when she wakes up, she might experience some motor deficits. Also, it may be advisable to put her on a respirator. Like I said, she's stable for now, but god forbid the virus begins to attack her Phrenic Nerve- respiration will become near to impossible."

"How do you mean? Will she be able to walk? What kind of motor deficits, doctor?! Are the permanent? Respirator? She can't breath?! Doctor-"

"Chakotay! Please calm down-"

"Calm down?! The woman I- the Captain –" he stopped before he said anymore. Getting nervous and losing his temper would not heal Kathryn. He knew that. What he needed to do was focus on a solution. He needed to fix the situation. Yes, he could do that.

He tapped his combadge, "Chakotay to Tuvok"

"Tuvok here" the cool Vulcan voice replied.

"Are we still in communications range of Tevian 8?"

"No, Commander, we left their space 7 hours ago. Is there a problem, Commander?"

Chakotay tapped his combadge, cutting the line. "Doctor, do you need to speak with the Tevian physicians in order to treat the Captain, or can you come up with a treatment on your own?"

"It would be advisable to speak with the Tevians. They have had far more experience with the virus that I and –"

"Chakotay to Tuvok"

"Is there a problem, Commander?"

"Assemble the Senior Staff in the conference room in 15 minutes."

"Doctor, stay with the Captain. Do whatever you need to in order to stabilize her. If you need to ventilate her, do it. I'm going to talk to the staff and hopefully turn the ship back to Tevian space. In the meantime, please do whatever research you need to. You have every resource at your disposal. If you need me to send Paris down to help, I'll do it. Please Doctor."

"Aye Sir".


End file.
